


Tiny Treats 19, Transformers with Pokemon volume 2

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Gen, paragraphfic, sentencefic, silly things, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers/Pokemon crossover microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 19, Transformers with Pokemon volume 2

He hadn't wanted a Pokemon--certainly not _this_ pokemon--and Ratchet had done his best to remove the wayward Chansey from his medbay. But when the pink Pokemon had realized he repaired other mechs, it became so helpful that he didn't have the spark to turn it away.

 

Wreck-Gar hadn't quite known what to think when he found the Pokemon made from the trash bag, except that they had clearly been meant for one another. Trubbish liked Nancy better.

 

Swindle had an entire income of Meowth stashed away in pokeballs. All of them had Amulet Coins, all of them knew pay day and all of them would make him very rich--if he could ever get them to fight.

 

Jigglypuff had been a bit battered, very hungry and very timid when Blaster met her. That changed quickly after a few Oran berries and some bouncy pop tunes.

 

Prowl had never intended to take on a second Pokemon after Flareon, but when his companion was followed home one day by a malnourished and injured Umbreon he quickly changed his mind. 

 

When Flareon and Umbreon laid their first egg, Prowl worried he would quickly be in over his head, until he remembered how popular Eevee was among League trainers and Pokemon researchers.

 

Cliffjumper hadn't meant to become League Champion, but Rayquaza had been in good form that day. 

 

Magnemite and Magnaton weren't very helpful around the lab, but they were excellent at getting the scientists to take breaks to make sure _they_ had food. 

 

Smeargle's paintings looked like a child's finger paintings next to his own, but Sunstreaker adored having someone to paint with. 

 

Soundwave only adopted the Pokemon to quiet Rumble and Frenzy's demands. He had not expected to grow quite as attached to Abra as he did, and he felt no small amount of pride when Bumblebee was willing to (briefly) trade Haunter so that their companions would evolve a final time. Alakazam was as exceptional as all their training promised.


End file.
